On my Own
by NobleMETA
Summary: Now that she has moved out and is living away from her family, Weiss starts to become her own person. With a roommate that is truly inspiring to her, Weiss contends with living in a new environment, with a new job, living on her own. -Freezerburn AU I officially dub as the Youtube AU.
1. Leaving Home

Run, that was all she could do at the moment. With three enemies hot on her heels, it would take a work of luck and a bit of a miracle for her to make it out of this alive. Despite being armed with state of the art battle armor, it made no difference whatsoever if her opponents had it as well. She could hear the sounds of gunfire blaring in the background, her comrades meeting the enemy in a heated engagement.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, not good," She said to no one in particular.

With a shotgun in hand, all she could do was wait for the right opportunity. Everything was riding on what she was going to do next, it was victory, or death. While she jumped up in the air, she spun around mid air and threw a grenade behind her. The first two pursuers were able to run past it safely without repercussions, however, the man furthest back did not fare so well, and was caught in the blast, killing him.

One down, she continued to run for a mere second, before activating her thruster pack and launching herself backwards, towards her pursuers. Being directly behind the one in the back, she grabbed a hold of him, spun him around, and dug her knife right into his skull. Her victims body going limp, she whipped her shotgun towards the last target, pulling the trigger and unloading a round of buckshot into his chest. For added measure, she threw a punch in his direction and wiped him from existence.

"Get shit on," She called out after unleashing death on her prey. With victory achieved, she was able to sit back and relax, basking in the glory of her achievement. "And another victory for the ice queen!"

The 'ice queen' in question, was none other than Weiss Schnee, a well known Youtube star that does a lot of video game videos, as well as work in live action short videos. As Weiss watched the victory signal display across her screen, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for yet another stellar performance. She was especially happy about the fact that she had this good of a performance while she was live streaming her footage, something she had enjoyed doing very much.

"Alright guys, that'll about do it for tonight, but before I go, I have a few things I want to talk about first with all of you," Weiss said as she exited the game and threw the video of herself into full screen. "So first off, thank you all for coming out to watch the stream, I had a lot of fun playing for you guys. Hopefully a few of you were able to join me in the game, and if you were, then thanks for being such great people to play with, whether I was on your team or not."

Looking at the numbers on her screen, she saw that there were about 5000 people that were currently watching her stream at that exact moment, that wasn't including people who had tuned in and had to leave for whatever reason. This was a great night for her, and knowing what she knew, things were looking up for her.

"Now, I got some really great news," Weiss continued. "As most of you know, I've done a few odd videos with Duck Beak Productions, joining in for one of their sub groups, Danger Close's, game videos, as well as the occasional DB Short. Well, as of this monday, I'll be working with DB Productions full time as a part of the Danger Close Crew! I'm really excited about this, and I honestly can't wait to get underway with this, it's a huge opportunity for me and I'm really looking forward to working there."

As she looked at the chat and people's reactions, she could see all the high support coming in from the people watching the stream. Seeing a reaction like that made her feel just wonderful.

"Of course, that means of course, I'll be moving down to Texas over this weekend, and I've been packing for the past week," Weiss went on. "It's also why I'm cutting this stream kinda short, I'm actually going to be driving down there all day and night, and I'll be unpacking and getting into my new apartment all day tomorrow. There won't be much in terms of content tomorrow because I'll be very tired, so hopefully you guys get to see some good stuff coming from me in the coming days with Danger Close. I may not be creating much content on my own channel, but I'll still make videos for you, I'll still be live streaming, and I would really love it if you guys could check out Duck Beak and Danger Close's content, it's great stuff and you'd all enjoy it very much. And with that, I bid you all a very fond farewell. Thank you all for watching, and I'll see you all later!"

Once she ended the stream, Weiss felt a sigh of relief. Taking a look around at her room, she felt a strange feeling pass through her. She had lived in this room for pretty much all of her life, had anything she wanted because of the family she grew up in. Now she was leaving to start her own life, and it felt very surreal to her.

'_Looks like I'll be living out on my own soon,_' Weiss thought to herself. Most of her belongings had already been packed up, only her computer and the things that she needed to do one last stream being left behind. Given how much she actually had for the stream, it would take about 10 minutes to pack everything that was left.

As she pulled out the game she was playing for her stream, and putting the finishing touches on saving her stream, and saving the video and audio that she would upload to her Youtube channel to a portable hard drive, Weiss heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Looking to the door, Weiss saw that her sister Winter had decided to come up and see her. Winter, as well as Weiss' other sister Willow, were both helping her move into her new apartment. It was such a great thing that Weiss' younger sisters were both willing to help with the move, the bond between the three strong.

"Hey there, nice work on your stream," Winter said. "I would've caught it sooner than I had, but I was getting some sleep for the long drive ahead of us. Willow's still asleep now as well, so I'll wake her up while you start to pack the rest of your stuff."

"Alright, thanks," Weiss replied as she did a second check on the content, just to be sure. Noticing that Winter looked as if she had something on her mind. "Ok, I know that look, what's up?"

Winter wasn't surprised when Weiss asked what was going on, her older sister had a near keen instinct on knowing what she was thinking. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Winter asked Weiss. It wasn't that she doubted Weiss' decision, there were some outside factors that were playing into the entire situation. "You know what would happen if you go through with this."

Weiss knew what Winter meant by that, their father and what he thought of Weiss' choice in career. Weiss' father had hoped that she would be going into work in the family business, one of the most lucrative and controversial oil companies in the world. Weiss never wanted to get into the family business, and so once she taken a likening to creating video content, Weiss knew exactly what she wanted to do in her life. Needless to say her father didn't understand, nor did he agree with what she was doing, giving her a choice between having the millions that she had grown up with, or having the career she wanted. He didn't believe that it was worth doing, but Weiss wasn't dismayed by the prospect of a harder life ahead of her.

"I know exactly what is going to happen," Weiss said as she started to take her computer and everything else apart to pack up. "I'm gonna prove to him that I can make a living doing this, prove that I don't need him to get by in life. Might as well start now."

Instead of a response, Winter hugged Weiss, comforting her in a warm embrace and a caring moment. "You'll do great Weiss, I just know it." Winter let go of the hug and held her older sister's arms. "I'm gonna go wake up Willow. She's probably gonna take a shower while you're packing, and so should you once she's out. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." On that note, Winter walked out of the room to go gather the youngest of the Schnee daughters. Once she was out of the room, Weiss went back to work on getting her things together.

* * *

Weiss was tired by the time she reached her apartment. The sun had come up and it was bright and sunny by the time Weiss had reached her destination. She had driven a moving truck from New York all the way to Austin Texas, a long journey that had taken all day and night to go through. Winter and Willow were driving Weiss' car down, and two servants that went along in a third car. Weiss' father didn't go along with them, claiming that he was to busy to waste his time on foolish endeavors. Even though Weiss' mother couldn't go with them as well, Weiss was fortunate that she had sent the two helping hands, at least to handle the heavy stuff.

As Weiss and her siblings parked, Weiss had to imagine if her roommate had arrived yet. When she had rented the apartment, she had to find someone to room with, incapable of signing the apartment on her own. While she had wanted to ask one of her siblings, Weiss knew that it wasn't a doable option. She was fortunate that there was someone who was looking for an apartment herself, and after striking up a quick conversation with the girl, Weiss was able to get the apartment she had wanted.

Fortunately, Weiss was sure that her roommate wasn't there yet, meaning she was in her full right to claim whatever room she wanted. Weiss opened up the back while Winter, Willow and the two helping hander her mother sent with them arrived at the back of the truck. "Alright, I'm going to meet with the building director real quick. You guys grab some of the smaller things for right now, so that we can get the first few things in quickly"

It didn't take Weiss long to get the keys to her new apartment, learning that her roommate was indeed not there yet. Making her way back to the truck, Weiss grabbed a single back so that she could keep a hand free and open the door to the apartment. Upon opening the door, Weiss looked at her new home for what she believed would be the next few years of her life.

The apartment was nice and open, the front door opening up immediately to the living room. The kitchen was immediately on the right, decently sized and furbished with state of the art appliances. Off in the back left corner of the living room was one of the two bedrooms, leaning against the back wall. The other bedroom was over on the right wall near the back, next to the kitchen. Knowing exactly which room she wanted, Weiss went to the room along the back wall. In between the rooms was the area for the bathroom, as well as a walk in closet, and the left wall led to the patio.

As they got Weiss' belongings into the room, Winter struck up conversation with Weiss and Willow. "Hey, so what do you know about your roommate?"

"Not much, just her name," Weiss responded. "Her name is Yang Xiao Long, my age apparently."

"Doesn't seem like much to go off of, don't you think?" Winter teased.

"You could say something like that," Weiss replied.

"When do you think she's gonna get here?" Willow asked. Walking back with her sisters down to the truck, they noticed that a slightly large blonde woman made her way through the front door.

When Weiss thought she was large, she didn't mean that in a derogatory way. The fact was that the girl was much taller than her, and her bust was considerably large. Aside from that, she was quite fit and in great shape. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up a little bit at seeing the woman standing there, wearing a tank top and short shorts, showing off as much skin as she felt she could get away with.

"Hello~" The blond sang out. "I'm guessing one of you lovely ladies is my roommate?"

Gathering her wits, Weiss was quick to get herself back in order. "That would be me," Weiss replied while offering a hand to the blonde. "Yang right?" When the blonde accepted the hand and nodded at Weiss question, Weiss continued. "Sorry for not entirely remembering, it has been a while, and we really didn't chat that much while we were here together."

Weiss was surprised when the blonde wrapped an arm around her. "Eh, don't worry about it, we've got plenty of time to learn about each other." After hearing that, Weiss couldn't help but feel happy about that little possibility.

"Yang, are you gonna start grabbing your stuff or not?"

Hearing the call of another person, Yang, Weiss and the rest turn their attention to the young girl that had recently arrived in the apartment, followed behind by two older looking men.

"Sorry, was just saying yellow to the roommate," Yang said. "Oh, speaking of which…" Yang pulled Weiss over to the newest arrivals. "Guys, this is my roommate Weiss." Yang gave Weiss the chance to wave, albeit a bit awkwardly, before introducing Weiss to the new arrivals. "Weiss, this is my lil sister Ruby, my dad, and my Uncle Qrow."

"Pleasure to meet you Weiss," Yang's father said, extending his hand. "Taiyang Xiao Long, but please, just call me Tai, most everyone else does."

"It's nice to meet you too," Weiss answered, before gesturing for her sisters to come over. "These are my sisters Winter and Willow."

"Hello," said Winter.

"Hey," Willow said.

"We still got some stuff to bring in," Weiss interjected. "So we don't want to be rude, but we should get back to it."

"Gotcha, if you guys need a hand, just let us know," Yang said back. "These old geezers here need to stay on top of their game."

"Oh really?" Tai cut in. "I think I feel a strong need to grab a beer and watch you do all the work now. What do you think, Qrow?"

"Yeah, I think the ball game's about to start, and you know how much I wanted to catch that," Yang's uncle replied.

"Well, if you old farts are gonna watch the game, then I'll have to join you," Yang teased.

"What about me?" Ruby inquired.

Laughing, Yang placed her hand on the younger girls shoulders. "Relax Rubes, I'm still planning on getting this done soon. Come on guys, let's get going, we got work to do." Yang led her family out to get her stuff in.

During the entire interaction, Weiss and her sisters couldn't help but watch with sheer awe as they saw the family dynamic between Yang and her family. It was somewhat similar to Weiss' relationship to her sisters, but taken to a higher degree. Weiss had a feeling that the two of them would get along, somehow.

* * *

**AN: NEW STORY! Gotta explain a few things before I get going. This is an AU where Weiss pretty much works at this story's equivalent of Rooster Teeth, specifically in Achievement Hunter. I am going to be writing a story where it features more of the actual videos such as the Let's Plays, the Vs., Go, etc. I've had this idea for a while, something that I think could be really cool.**

**I'm officially dubbing this AU the Youtube AU! If you guys want to write stuff within this AU, I would love it if we could get some of the Let's Plays that I won't be writing written out. As I said there is going to be a second story written specifically for Let's Plays, so when that comes out, you'll get an idea of who portrays who in Achievement Hunter.**

**This story though, is more or less going to be about what happens with Weiss' life behind the scenes in her life with her new job. There is going to be Freezerburn, if you couldn't tell already, and I hope that makes at least this story enjoyable.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, or if you have ways that this story could be improved, feel free to leave a review or send me a message with anything you wanna say. I like the feedback and it helps me improve as a writer.**

**Thanks for stopping by this story, and I hope you all have a good day.**

**Noble**


	2. First Day

Once Weiss had finished bringing her stuff into the apartment, she felt extremely tired, and decided to head to sleep. Her first day of work was tomorrow and she needed her rest. Winter and Willow were gonna head back tomorrow after grabbing a quick bite to eat in the morning. She felt comfortable where she was, feeling just a little bit relieved by being free of her parents home. Sure she would miss her family, but with what she was going through during the past few years while she was there, her time at that place was up, and she needed to move on.

Weiss looked around her room, most of her belongings were still packed up in boxes, her computer, the game systems that she needed to have with her in order to do what she does for a living, her clothes still kept in their suitcase while she figured out what it was that she wanted to do with her room. The only two things that were where Weiss wanted them to be, were the corner desk that she planned on using for her own personal content, and the bed that was in her room, small enough to not take up too much space, but large enough that she would be comfortable for her to sleep on.

As Weiss started to stir in the morning, she felt a sense of excitement shoot through her body. This was her first time away from home, her first chance to prove to her father that what she wants to do is her choice, and that she could make a living off of it. As it was, her father most likely wouldn't listen to her, even if she did make it where she was at now.

Rather than dwell on the thought of her father's opinion on her choice of lifestyle, Weiss instead reached into her suitcase to gather the clothes she was going to wear that day. She was fortunate that she didn't have to start work until 9 that day. It gave her the chance to catch one last meal with her siblings before she started off on her own. Deciding that now would be a good time to get that meal together, Weiss walked out of her room and into the living room.

Weiss saw just the way that here sisters were sleeping. Winter had slept on the couch that Weiss had brought, Willow sleeping on an armchair that Weiss could only assume was brought in by Yang. Walking over to each of her siblings and shaking them gently, Weiss watched as life fluttered into each of them, the last remnants of sleep leaving them. It was surreal to Weiss, knowing that this would be the last time she would see her sisters in a long time.

"Hey, it's time to wake up," Weiss said softly.

"What time is it?" Winter asked.

"Six in the morning," Weiss replied. "It's enough time for you, me, and Willow to each get a shower before we go to breakfast." Weiss started to make her way over to the shower room, giving Winter and Willow a chance to wake up a little bit more for a few minutes.

Letting the water run down her body, Weiss felt her mind start to truly wake up. She began to think of what she needed to do in order to have a successful first day, get a filling breakfast with her sisters, make sure she had enough time to find the office, and overall, just enjoy her day as best she can. Taking a somewhat quick shower, Weiss made sure that she looked presentable. After she jumped out of the shower, she started to throw her clothes on. She was grateful that she was at least somewhat covered up when her sister walked into the bathroom to take her shower. Unfortunately, she was only wearing a pair of jeans and a bra when her sister came in.

"Winter, you do realize that I was still in here right?" Weiss asked. "Get out."

"I'm aware of that," Winter responded unconcerned at the idea of privacy with her sister. "We've gotten changed in front of each other before, so it's not like I haven't seen you wearing pretty much nothing before." As she was saying this, Winter was taking off her own clothes so that she could jump into the shower. Weiss wasn't happy about the fact that she could see her sister stripping in the mirror, but as Winter had said, they had seen each other like that before, all of them had. One of the kinks of having close relations with your sisters meant that you saw them for everything they were.

"You know, you could at least face away from me so that I don't see your chest, right?" Weiss asked. "I honestly don't want to have my younger sisters chest on my mind during my first day at work. Besides, the last time we saw each other like that, we were about 10 years old and stupid, now get out!"

"Sheesh, what crawled up your butt?"

"Forgive me if I'm a little upset over the fact that this is gonna be the last time I'll be seeing you or Willow in a long while," Weiss reacted. As soon as she said that, Winter stopped what she was doing and saw the saddened expression on her face. Winter pulled her shirt back on and gave her sister a one armed hug.

"You know, it's not like we'll be gone from each other's lives forever," Winter said. "I'm sure that Willow and I will be seeing you every now and then, so you can't get rid of us that easily."

Chuckling at Winter's reaction to what she felt, Weiss felt slightly better about what was happening. "Thanks, now you go get your shower, I still gotta make myself look presentable," Weiss said.

"Alright, and I'll even face away from you, since you're kinda being extra weird today," Winter said.

"How is me not wanting to look at my sisters chest making me weird?" Weiss asked.

"I'm just fucking with you, relax," Winter teased as she hopped into the shower.

After taking a few moments to finish cleaning herself up, Weiss noticed that Willow had stepped into the bathroom. "Winter in the shower?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Winter, hurry up!" Willow shouted. "I still need to use it too and I would actually like some warm water."

"Calm down sis, you'll get your warm shower," Winter said, pulling back the shower curtain. Standing there in her stark nakedness with water glistening against her porcelain-like body, it made Weiss freak out.

"Oh god, Winter," Weiss said, not loud enough to wake up her roommate. "Close the shower curtain or throw a towel on already. I really don't need to see you fully nude." Weiss knew exactly what it was that Winter was going to say, so she beat her to the punch. "And before you say anything, yes I know that I've already seen you naked, and you've seen me naked. Doesn't mean I want to see that on a consistent basis. And Willow, can you get out too? I'm not finished in here and it's my apartment!"

"Fine," Winer said as she climbed out of the tub. "Throw me a towel, alright?"

Willow did so and then got out of her clothes while Winter dried herself off. Weiss wondered why she didn't just walk out of the bathroom right at that moment. In answer to her question, she decided to do just that, and she opened up the door subtly before leaving the bathroom. For some reason, she saw that her roommate was still asleep, though she didn't see why she would complain about that. For all she knew she had a job that started much later in the day, Weiss wasn't going to judge.

It didn't take much longer for Winter and Willow to come out of the shower fully ready to leave. As the two of them came out, they made sure that everything they brought with them was packed up. Once they had finished, Weiss and her sisters walked out of the apartment and down towards their cars. Winter and Willow were riding in their own car, while Weiss took hers. They agreed that Weiss would head out to work as soon as their breakfast was finished, but for right now, they would enjoy one last meal together.

* * *

After Weiss had caught breakfast with her sisters, as well as share a very heartfelt goodbye, Weiss turned her focus into work. Having just pulled up into the parking lot where she was to meet with her new employment, she was glad that there wasn't too much of a hassle when she tried to get into building. As she came in, there were some people who recognized her from times she was there previously, and it wasn't long before she found herself in the room Danger Close uses to record all of their stuff.

As soon as she walked in, she saw some of the people she would be working with.

"Ah, Weiss, glad you could make it here," Her new boss, Pyrrha Nikos said. "You get to the office alright?"

"Yeah, was relatively simple," Weiss replied.

"Good, you remember the rest of the crew, Neptune, Jaune, Sun, I would say some of the others are here, but alas, not everyone could be here today," Pyrrha mentioned. "I know Yatsuhashi, Coco, and Velvet are helping out with other projects for the company, but I'm sure you'll see them every now and then."

"Great to see you again Weiss," Sun mentioned. "Hope we don't drive you too insane."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Weiss responded. Turning back to Pyrrha, she wanted to know what they were getting into. "So, what're we doing first?"

"Well, you hear that Minecraft just came out on the 360," Pyrrha asked. When Weiss nodded, Pyrrha took that as a sign to continue. "Well, we're gonna be doing a let's play in that to start things off. After that, you and I are going to make some achievement guides for Minecraft. Sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfectly fine by me," Weiss replied.

"Great, unfortunately we don't' have a system for you, so you'll have to share a system and mic with Jaune until we get everything we need for you," Pyrrha mentioned.

"That's fine, hopefully everything we will need comes soon," Weiss agreed.

"Oh come on," Jaune complained, having to share his screen with someone else. "Split screen never goes well, so why do we have to use it?"

"Because it's what we got, now stop complaining and get your system on," Pyrrha retorted.

After a few moments of setup, Weiss found herself sitting in between Sun and Jaune, getting ready to start her first video with the company.

* * *

'_Well, that was a video__,_' Weiss thought to herself as everyone stopped their capture and began to stand up.

"I can't believe you decided to burn our house down you son of a bitch!" Sun cursed at Jaune over his actions in the video.

"What are you looking at me for? Weiss was the one who stole the walls of my house!" Jaune said, trying to push the blame off of himself.

Turning her head to look at Jaune, Weiss wasn't sure what surprised her more. The serious nature of his tone, or the audacity that he had actually said what he did. "You call that a house?" Weiss said. "You were at the front end of a cave, not living inside of a home! It was free game!"

"Yeah, well you're a tossy little ginge pop," Jaune retorted.

Everyone seemed to laugh at what Jaune said, causing Weiss to wonder what they were laughing at.

"Tossy little ginge pop?" Pyrrha asked in her fit of laughter. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" After hearing what Pyrrha had said, Weiss suddenly felt infinitely better about the subject of their laughter. "Oh my god why do I date stupid?"

"Oh Pyrrha!"

"Shots fired," Weiss interjected. "Shots fired!" This caused an even bigger laughing fit with the group. By the time everyone had calmed down, they all realized that they needed to get back to work.

* * *

Weiss was glad that she was able to have fun at work, her last few jobs weren't that great and so she would rather be doing this any day. As she walked out of the office, chatting with Sun on her way out, she already felt like she was fitting in with the rest of the guys and girls at Danger Close. She didn't get to meet everyone yet though, but she decided that she would take some time tomorrow to introduce herself to them for when they get back into the office.

As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, she felt relief fill her up at the success of her first day. She opened the door and noticed that the apartment was empty, not a single soul in sight. '_Yang must be out at work, or at least on her way back,_' Weiss thought to herself. She walked into her room and figured now would be as good a time as any to unpack her computer and everything else she had and get it all set up. Her computer was pretty expensive, but most of the things she had were paid for by money she had earned from previous jobs.

It wasn't until much later that Yang finally came back into the apartment, looking like a bit of a mess. "Yo, what's up Weiss?" Yang called out after realizing that Weiss was in. Seeing Weiss appear from her bedroom, Yang walked over to the kitchen and started to heat up the stove.

"Isn't it a little late to be making food?" Weiss asked when she saw Yang pop into the kitchen. "And you just got in as well."

Yang laughed as she walked away from the newly started stove, taking off her jacket and hanging it up on a coat rack that she had brought with her. "Well, let's just say I don't get too much of a chance to eat a decent meal where I eat," Yang replied. "We got unnaturally busy and so I had to spend all of my time working, so I figured I'd just make something when I got back in." As she spoke she walked into her room and changed out of her uniform, into a tank top and shorts.

"Where do you even work that would call for such a busy night?" Weiss asked as she walked into the kitchen with Yang, who went to grab different ingredients for a meal.

"I work as head chef at a restaurant in Austin," Yang replied. Weiss wondered what Yang was wearing when she saw the white jacket that Yang wore, but figured that it was nothing important. "Plus, I don't mind when it's busy, just makes the day go by faster, and gives me the chance to show people my awesome cooking!" As Yang started to throw things together in a mixing bowl, she turned to Weiss. "How about you, where do you work?"

Weiss leaned against the counter, wondering how exactly to explain things to Yang. "I work in the, entertainment industry."

Yang stopped stirring and started to giggle just a bit. "Isn't it a little early for you to be getting home from work then?"

It took a second for Weiss to realize what Yang had meant by that, and when she did, her face went red as a tomato. "You sick pervert, I'm not a hooker!" She yelled emphatically. "I work in video production, so get that disgusting mind of yours out of the gutter!"

"Oh, so you do that kind of work huh?" Yang continued to tease, waggling her eyebrows like crazy.

"No, I'm not a pornstar!"

"Who said I was thinking about that?" Yang asked innocently. "I never said anything like that at all."

Weiss face went even redder than before, knowing that it was she who took things further than they needed to go. "Never mind, it's like talking to a boulder with you."

"Relax, I never meant to insult you," Yang threw her hands up in the air defensively. "Actually I already know what you do."

"How did you know that?" Weiss asked.

"My sister is a fan of yours," Yang admitted. "Found that out when I saw her watching a video of yours and I recognized you in the video. I told her to take it easy with speaking to you yesterday about your content because you would probably be tired from getting your stuff in. Turns out I was right, but oh well."

"Thanks for that, I guess," Weiss conceded. "But why go through all that teasing then?"

"You left yourself wide open for it," Yang retorted.

Much to Weiss' dismay, she couldn't argue against what Yang had said. "True, anyway, I'm still working on unpacking my stuff, so I'll get back to it."

"Have fun," Yang said as Weiss started to walk back to her room. "And I'll make some extra food for you as well!"

Once Weiss walked back into her room, she immediately started to go through everything and place things exactly where they needed to go.

* * *

**AN: Before I get started, I figure I would mention who is playing who in this story's version of Achievement Hunter. Geoff is played by Pyrrha, Jack is played by Neptune, Michael is played by Sun, Gavin is played by Jaune, Ray is played by Weiss, Ryan is played by Coco, Kerry is played by Yatsuhashi, Lindsay is played by Velvet, Caleb is played by Cardin (fuckin screen peaking bastard), Kdin is played by Russel, and when they eventually arrive, Matt is played by Sky, and Jeremy is played by Dove.  
**

**Secondly, shoutout to SkireTehFox for creating an absolute explosion for this fic. You are incredible and thank you for helping this story get bigger than I thought it would.**

**Now, the reason I don't have Ruby, Blake, or Yang as part of AH is because this is more or less what happens outside of Weiss' life with the company, meaning that there has to be things for them all to do. So, Yang works as a chef, Ruby works as a mechanic, and Blake, when she comes up, works as a teacher. Hope you guys enjoy this, because I feel like it would be a great idea to do.  
**

**Also, if anyone wants to put art up for this (I'm positive there are quite a few of you who are already interested) then I would ask that if they are going on tumblr that they be tagged under Youtube AU so that I can see what you have done. If I even get any, then I would call that an instant win in my life, so feel free to draw this stuff if you would like to.**

**I want to do a story where it's just the different videos that AH does, however writing out what they say is extremely time consuming (if I were to do the whole thing) and I don't know whether you wanted me to do the whole videos, or just highlights from portions of the videos. I would also be doing different shenanigans that would be happening behind the scenes as well. So let me know what you think would work best.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review of what you thought of it and if it could be improved, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Bombshell

The first few weeks went by for Weiss without a hitch. She got her work done, had a couple of great laughs while recording videos, and started to enjoy herself while she spent her time down there. While she was back at her apartment, she started to learn about Yang little by little each day, and she started to share bits and pieces of her life as she went on as well. Weiss, if she were to say how she felt about the move, would say that she was having the time of her life. Nothing seemed to bring down her spirits.

On occasion, Yang would invite her to go hang out on a night where they both didn't have much to do. Often times Weiss was busy with work or her own personal content, but there were times when she decided to tag along on one of her housemates adventures. They normally were low key enough that Weiss felt comfortable going to them, but there was the occasional moment where Yang brought her to a place that Weiss didn't feel entirely sure about. Having Yang with her though helped to alleviate some of Weiss concerns.

As such, Weiss found herself staring into the bathroom mirror looking to see if she appeared well enough to go out with Yang once again. According to Yang, it was her sister, Ruby's birthday today, and Yang figured that she would invite Weiss to come along and celebrate as well. Weiss wasn't sure what the night would entail, but Yang had mentioned something about a bar downtown that she went to on occasion with a friend of hers, as well as her sister.

Wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Weiss felt like it was appropriate enough to spend the night in. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw that Yang was wearing pretty much the same thing she herself was wearing, aside from the actual shirt being different. Once Yang noticed that Weiss was out of the bathroom, she started to make her way towards the door.

"You mind driving tonight?" Yang asked. "I can take over if you have too much in your system, and I don't think you want to be riding on my motorcycle tonight."

Weiss shook her head and giggled a little bit. "You assume that I would actually get drunk," Weiss said as she walked to her room to grab her keys. "I don't like alcohol, so if that means that I'm driving everyone tonight, then that's fine by me."

"What do you mean you don't drink alcohol?" Yang called while Weiss was still in her room.

Weiss walked back into the living room and made her way towards the door with Yang following in tow. "It quite literally means that I don't drink alcohol," Weiss said as she opened the front door. "I honestly think alcohol tastes like aids, so I won't drink it. Most likely I'll just have a water while I'm out with you guys, and you can get smashed if you want. Most likely I'll just be making fun of you the entire night and recording your stupidity."

"I bet that'd make for some great content," Yang said as they passed the front door to the building. "Hello friends, I'm here to show you the drunken stupidity of my roommate. Watch her accidentally pass out on the floor and do nothing."

Weiss just shook her head at the poor imitation done by Yang. "That was one of the worst imitations I've ever heard before, just sayin'."

"Ah, well then you haven't heard some of the other fun things that I've said before," Yang replied. As they reached the car, Weiss popped into the drivers seat and pulled out a GPS handing it to Yang as she was climbing in on the passenger side. "I'm like a queen of puns."

"Puns, are you fucking kidding me?" Weiss exhuberated remorsefully.

"Hey, some of my jokes are killer, nothing wrong with that," Yang implied, plugging Ruby's address into the GPS and setting it up for Weiss to be able to see.

" You mean killer as in they're extremely funny, or killer as in they're so bad that you just kill yourself after hearing them?" Weiss retorted. Expecting a groan or a shot back at her, Weiss was surprised when she heard Yang laughing at her comeback.

"That's a good one, I'll have to use it later," Yang managed to say after a few attempts.

Weiss decided to drop that conversation topic and chose to move onto something different. "So, where exactly are we going? I know it's going to be you me and your sister, but I can't imagine there would be many places we could go together," Weiss wondered.

"Well, Ruby should just be getting back from the shop now, so she'll be jumping into the shower right about now," Yang said. "We'll be meeting her there along with our friend Blake. Once we pick them up we'll be heading out together, I'll direct you when we get to that point alright?" Yang of course, decided to leave out the part where Ruby and Blake had been dating each other for the past 3 years.

Weiss couldn't help but notice that when Yang mentioned this friend of hers, she was a bit hesitant at explaining what exactly she was to them. Not one to bring it up unless it was brought up itself, Weiss decided to not press the issue. "Can you give me any idea of where we're heading out to?"

"It's a nice little bar that my uncle owns on Turner St.," Yang mentioned. "Hey, I asked if you were alright with driving because of your whole no alcohol thing, I won't force it on you if you don't want to have any." Weiss, who was ready to give Yang a glare, relented and passed it by without making a big deal out of it. "There will be food there, decent food too if you want to have any, and, it'll be on me tonight."

"You're gonna get me some food tonight?" Weiss asked, suddenly more intrigued by the offer. "Well, I guess I could take you up on that."

"Man, you're gonna love it," Yang said.

About 15 minutes later, Weiss and Yang showed up at the place where Ruby lived. "Well, looks like Blake's already here," Yang mentioned, noticing the unusual car that sat in the driveway. "Come on in, I'm pretty sure we're here a little early."

Following Yang inside, Weiss felt a little bit uncomfortable at the moment. It was almost like Yang was treating her like a date being brought home to meet the parents. '_Wait, why did I think of it like that?_' Weiss thought to herself. Before she could ponder the thought any further, she walked into the door behind Yang.

"Yo, Ruby, Blake, you ready to go?" Yang called out.

From the side, Yang noticed a person walking towards her and Weiss, dressed like she had come from work. "Ruby's still in the shower, though she should be out soon," The new figure mentioned. "So, you must be Weiss."

"I'm guessing you're Blake?"

"Yeah, Blake Belladonna, Yang's told me quite a bit about you," Blake replied. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Not a moment later, Ruby appeared right next to Yang, fully dressed and ready to go. "Hey, glad you guys could make it!" Ruby shouted when she saw Yang and Weiss there.

"Please, like I would miss something like this," Yang responded. "Anyways, happy birthday squirt!"

"Thanks, but I'm not small anymore," Ruby groaned. "The last time I was small enough to be ok with that, I was still in high school."

As they all walked over to Weiss' car, Yang let Ruby choose where she wanted to sit first. Not surprising, Ruby chose to sit in the back with Blake, while Yang rode up front with Weiss in the shotgun seat. While they made their way over, Yang made sure to give Weiss very careful directions on the best way to get there. Weiss was fortunate that she was able to understand well enough what Yang was trying to convey.

After they arrived, Ruby led everyone over to a table where they could sit at, and then she asked what everyone wanted to drink. Yang had ordered a Whiskey and coke, Blake ordered a Margarita, Ruby decided to get herself a White Russian, and Weiss elected to just get water, as she had planned on doing all night.

"So, how was your day Blake?" Ruby asked while her sister was up getting drinks.

"Classes went well, nothing really interesting though so I'm boring right now," Blake replied.

"Forgive me but, what is it that you're studying exactly?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm going for my masters in education," Blake responded. "I already have a degree in history, and so I want to expand on what I know and become a teacher."

"That sounds like fun," Weiss mentioned. "I'm guessing that makes you what, 22? 23?"

"23 yes," Blake answered. "Ruby here is turning 22 today, and Yang is 24, in case you're wondering since you live with her." As she mentioned Yang, the blonde just so happened to make her way back over to the table they were at to rejoin them.

"Yep, I'm still young and beautiful," Yang bragged. "How about you Weiss, care to share your age?"

"24, much like yourself," Weiss conceded. "And I do believe that I'm beautiful as well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, well, looks like Miss white and pasty here is getting full of herself," Yang teased.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle a little bit at what Yang said. "Well, I wasn't called the Puerto Rican Bombshell in high school for nothing," She mentioned off handedly.

Yang just burst out in a fit of laughter. "You are not Puerto Rican," She said in between breaths. "No with skin as white as yours."

Knowing that it would require proof, Weiss had already pulled out a picture to show Yang that proved the validity of her claim. "A photo of me and my mother when I was younger, her name is Isabella Narvaez, at least before she got married to my father."

Snatching the photo out of Weiss' hand, Ruby and Blake both looked over the picture, noticing the obvious similarities between Weiss and her mother. "Wow, you're actually Puerto Rican," Ruby said. "That's really awesome!"

"Never would've thought that if you were to ask me," Blake said. "Seeing the picture though, I believe it."

Before they could continue with the discussion though, Weiss noticed her phone ringing. When she looked down to see who it was from, he eyes widened at the fact that it was a call from home. "I'm really sorry, but I need to take this," Weiss said as Yang let her slide out of the booth. Walking over to a somewhat quiet are of the bar, Weiss picked up the phone and tried to answer as calmly as possible. "Weiss Schnee speaking."

"Haiya Weissy, how ya doin' down thur in big ol' Texas?"

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister Winter was on the phone, and she sounded drunk out of her ass. "Winter, what the hell are you doing? Are you drunk right now?"

"Huh huh, yup," Winter giggled.

"You know, you had me really worried for a minute there," Weiss said, letting out a sigh of relief when she knew that nothing was wrong.

"Hah, that would be really, really said if something bad were to happen," Winter slurred out. "By the way, Willow is also drunk right now, you wanna say hi to her?"

That got Weiss a little unnerved. "Why would you let Willow drink? She's underage still!" Weiss tried to keep her voice to a whisper while still sounding firm, but she didn't know if it sounded that great through it all.

"Oh calm your titties, we're both at home right now, wishin' you were here enjoying a drink with us, if you actually drank at all," Winter said, her voice dulled by alcohol.

Before Weiss could react, she felt someone grab the phone from Winter's hands, as well as a little bit of arguing going on in the background. Before Weiss could figure out what happened, someone came back up on the phone.

"Hey Weiss, how are you faring?"

Weiss recognized the voice almost instantly, her mother being the only one who spoke like that. "I'm doing great down here mom." Weiss really was having a good time down there, but there were some things that she missed about home. "Work is going well, I'm getting along with Yang, and so far, I love it down here."

"Well I'm glad that things worked out with that," Her mother replied. "We miss you up here, your sisters especially. Even your father misses you, though he doesn't show it, though I can tell he misses his little girl."

There was only one thing that was keeping Weiss from feeling perfect about the move, she felt a little bit homesick. She missed her sisters, she missed having her mother around to spend time with, it was the only thing she missed from back home. "Truth is, I miss you guys a lot as well," Weiss mentioned. "Don't get me wrong, I still absolutely love it down here. It's just, I guess things would be better if you, Winter and Willow were close."

"Oh, you know that we would love to come down and visit you at any point in time," Mrs. Schnee mentioned. "I know Winter and Willow would absolutely love the idea."

"Maybe sometime soon then?" Weiss asked.

"I'll look into when the first opportunity comes up that we can do this."

"Thanks mom."

"Of course honey."

"I hate to cut the conversation short, but I'm actually out with Yang, her sister and a friend of theirs right now," Weiss told her mother. "So, I guess it's time for me to go for now."

"Alright, I'll tell your sisters that you miss them and that you love them," Mrs. Schnee replied.

"Thanks mom," Weiss thanked. "I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As the conversation ended, Weiss felt a couple of tears leave her eyes. She hated not having her family around the most out of this entire move, but it wouldn't stop her from enjoying the life she had. Wiping the tears from her face and regaining her composure, Weiss made her way back over to the table to rejoin her friends.

* * *

**AN: First order of business, yes I am having Weiss being half Puerto Rican. Why? Because I can, that's why. In all seriousness, I feel it fits good into this story since she is basically this story's equivalent of Ray.**

**Also, we already have Ladybug established for you guys, though there won't be much of it covered in the story. Also, if you guys want to write some of your own little shenanigans type one shot for this AU, I would love to see that happen. I want to see what you guys can come up with, but I would ask you see me so that some of the more minute details could be correct (such as if Weiss and Yang are together in it and when in the timeline it would be).**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review with what you thought of the story, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. More than One Kind of Victory

"One two three four!" Weiss shouted as she erected her golden tower of pimps on the dirt block outside of her house.

After a fierce competition, she just secured a victory in claiming the tower of pimps. Hearing the cries of her friends as they celebrated her hard fought victory, Weiss felt on top of the world. "Make it rain roses!" When roses did not rain though, Weiss felt let down. "Oh it's not raining roses, that's disappointing."

"You know what, you know what I'll say though..." Sun said.

"Oh there we go," Weiss said herself while Sun was talking after finally getting at least one rose to rain. Before she knew it, everything went downhill from there. "OH NO HE PUSHED THE BUTTON, HE PUSHED THE BUTTON!" Weiss of course saw Jaune running away from the center of Danger City, where over a thousand pieces of TNT were seated underneath a single layer of wool.

"A hollow victory by beating Weiss," Sun said in response.

"IT STILL COUNTS IT'S RAINING ROSES, I WIN!" Weiss continued to shout.

"Dude I'm thinking that the tower goes down," Sun implied. He wasn't sure what to think of it, Pyrrha and Neptune had been laughing in the background ever since the button was pushed by Jaune, and Weiss was sure that nothing would go wrong.

"NO THE TOWER WILL LIVE!"

"At least I don't have to watch anyone rip it down from me," Sun mentioned. "Pyrrha did that in the night apparently."

"This is true," Weiss interjected.

Pyrrha couldn't stop laughing at the recent turn of events, the utter chaos of what was going on around them too hilarious to pass up.

"She stole it in the night," Sun conceded.

"It's still up," Weiss said after the explosions finished detonation.

"Hey look, it's like the tower is now floating," Neptune said.

"The tower's still up, look at it," Pyrrha said.

"It's still up on my screen, it counts," Weiss declared.

"Oh, she's still on in," Jaune lamented.

"I'm still jumping with joy."

"Our city is gone, but Weiss and her shit block survive the round," Sun cut in.

"I win," Weiss shouted.

"She is victorious!" Sun declared.

"Congratulations Weiss," Pyrrha said.

"Thank you," Weiss replied.

"Not only did you kill the guy who had the tower," She went on. "You actually found it when he hid it. Jaune congratulations on finding it originally, Sun you found it very soon afterward, but neither of you had the diamond to defeat Weiss. So for the next seven days, the tower of pimps is uh on a fuckin' dirt mound in front of Weiss' house."

"Fuck yeah and I'm proud of it!" Weiss cut in.

"And end," Pyrrha said, giving the video an official closing line.

Once they all stopped capturing their videos, Weiss leaned back into her chair with the biggest shit eating grin she could muster. "Well that was a certainly exciting, don't you think?"

"I can't believe that I lost that," Jaune groaned.

"You had such a huge advantage, how did you lose it so badly?" Pyrrha asked.

"I GOT BLOWN UP BY AN EFFING CREEPER THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Jaune shouted.

Jaune's complaining only prompted the others to continue laughing at his expense. By the time the day was over, it was usually the same result for Jaune, everyone laughing at something stupid that he had done. Granted it was an easy thing to do, laughing at the stupidity of someone else. Weiss was fortunate that she was comfortable with being made fun of by the others, hell she even made fun of herself from time to time. She didn't feel bad for Jaune though, she knew he could take being laughed at every so often, and he managed to take some physical abuse while he was at it, recalling times during past minecraft lets plays where he was physically hurt by both Sun and Pyrrha.

The rest of the day went by pretty easily, Weiss mostly working on editing a prior video that she was asked to do. Once she was done with that she drove on home and walked into her apartment. She figured tonight would be a good opportunity for a bit of streaming, so she decided to get that set up after making herself a quick bite to eat. Thinking of what she would play as she cooked her food, the options that she had to choose from were various.

In the end, she decided to play a bit of Red Dead Redemption as her game of choice. So, once she had finished making a meal, she sent out a tweet to all of her fans, alerting them to the stream, and then went through the usual routine that she put in place to prepare for any kind of stream. Weiss was fortunate that Yang wasn't around right at that moment, she knew the blonde could be a bit loud at times.

Despite her loud, boisterous roommate, Weiss was glad that Yang understood how to temper her volume while Weiss was streaming. Granted, Weiss had to explain to the blonde while she was in the middle of a stream, but hey, she couldn't complain about how things had changed since that first time. Yang certainly tried hard to make sure Weiss could stream at any time, as long as she knew in advance that Weiss was streaming of course.

Before Weiss started her stream up, she shot Yang a text letting her know that she would most likely be streaming by the time the blonde got back to the apartment. Just a quick little precaution to ensure that Yang knew what Weiss was doing. As soon as she was set to go, Weiss threw her headset on and went to begin her stream.

* * *

After she was streaming for about an hour, Weiss heard people walking into the apartment, a clear sign that Yang was home. What surprised her was that there appeared to be a few other people with Yang. Figuring that there was a good excuse to take a break, Weiss decided to see what it was that was going on.

"Gotta go take care of something for a minute guys, hope you enjoy chair cam," Weiss said. One of the things her audience found fun, yet completely weird, was that whenever Weiss was away from the screen, the audience would get excited by just watching a picture of her chair on their video feed. She often looked at the chat section and saw that people would leave comments with such heated excitement for this strange phenomena.

Instantly, Weiss could tell that people were having fun with the chair cam. Not even a few second in and she could predict the comments exploding with chair cam terminology. It was at least nice that she could give the people watching something fun to do that wasn't always involving her playing games while they watch, no matter how weird the mere concept of the idea is.

As Weiss walked out into the living room, she certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that stood in front of her. Yang was sporting a really nasty black eye, a bruise on her cheek, as well as some blood on her lip. Combine that with other various bruises and cuts across her body, and she looked like three boxers all decided to kick the shit out of her at the same time. What Weiss also noticed was Ruby and Blake in the room, Ruby sporting a bruise on her cheek, and Blake had a light mark on her jaw and neck.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Weiss asked swiftly after seeing the three in that state.

"You should see the other guys," Yang said before Ruby or Blake could answer Weiss.

"What?!"

"Weiss," Blake began, cutting Yang off from talking any further. "I know you're concerned right now, but everything is alright. Some guys were being jerks and so Yang got into a fight with them and kicked their asses."

"Everything is alright? Some guys were being jerks? What kind of shit is that?" Yang questioned, giving Blake a dark stare.

"Yang, calm down," Ruby pleaded.

"How can I calm down after what they said about you and Blake? You're my sister and Blake's my best friend, why would I react any less than I am now?" Yang shouted back.

"What is going on?" Weiss tried asking, though she was drowned out by the sound of Ruby, Blake and Yang arguing with each other.

Knowing it was pointless to try and stop the argument right now, Weiss walked back over to her room to end the stream right then and there. "Well, I really hate to say this to you guys, but I'm gonna have to cut my stream a little bit short. The roommate is arguing over something, and not only do I respect their privacy, but also I figure I should be helping with their problem. So, no one getting Weissted tonight unfortunately since I don't have time to do so. Anyway, thank you guys for stopping by, and I hope you guys enjoyed this stream!" Once the video was cut off, Weiss quickly made sure her recording stopped, then went to return to the conversation in the hallway.

"Ruby, if someone throws a punch at you, I'm gonna hit them!" Yang shouted.

"You can't solve everything with a punch to the face," Blake chimed in.

"So fucking what? It's done me good so fa-" Yang was cut off by Weiss, who had whistled to gather all of their attention.

"Seriously, what, the fuck, is going on?" Weiss demanded. She had to cut her stream short over this, disappointing thousands of people who were watching, she was going to get some answers out of these people, one way or another.

"It's nothing Weiss," Blake said, trying to keep her out of it.

"No it's not nothing," Yang cut in. "This is some serious shit, so don't try to spin it off as something else."

"Well we don't need anyone else involved that doesn't need to be," Blake argued back. "This is a problem for myself and Ruby, that's it."

"It's not just your problem!" Yang yelled. "Do you expect me to not stand up for my sister when someone tries to hurt her?"

"That's not what I meant, Yang."

"Well it sure sounded like that to me!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Weiss asked, knowing that no one would answer her.

"Me and Blake are dating!"

Yang, Blake and Weiss turned to Ruby, who had just shouted out something that they had kept hidden from Weiss for a little while. Yang was immediately concerned that Ruby was going to be upset, Blake was worried that Weiss would look at the two of them badly, and Weiss was simply shocked at what she had just heard.

"That's why we're like this," Ruby continued. "Blake and I were out getting dinner at the restaurant that Yang works at, and someone found out that we were dating. When we left, we went to the back to say bye to Yang, and the guy came up to us and started to yell at us, called us some pretty sickening things. We argued back, and then he swung at me, which is what caused Yang to get into a fight. Some of the guys friends came over and tried to help him, but Yang managed to knock them all off of us and scared them away. But what they said about us, what they did to us, it was really frightening."

Yang immediately walked over and gave Ruby a hug, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. "I was so scared, Yang, not just at what he said, but I was scared that he would hurt you really badly," Ruby cried out into Yang's shoulder.

"It's alright, Ruby, I feel fine," Yang cooed.

During this time, Weiss watched as Ruby let her emotions out. She knew that it was a big deal, revealing something like this, but she didn't know what to do from here. Looking at Ruby, at Blake and Yang, she saw that the bruises that they had were starting to grow worse, so she felt that she could at least help with that. She turned around and walked over to the kitchen, Blake watching her as she moved. Weiss had an emotionless look on her face, giving Blake cause to wonder if she was mad at them because of what they were.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake asked as the white haired girl reached the fridge and opened up the freezer. Weiss grabbed a few plastic bags and pulled out the ice tray, popping a few pieces out of the tray and into the bags.

"Getting some ice, what does it look like I'm doing?" Weiss responded. By this time both Ruby and Yang had noticed what Weiss was doing and they turned their attention towards her. Once Weiss turned back towards the others, she sighed, posture showing that she was tired of dealing with things right now. "Everyone, couch, now." Weiss ordered, prompting her friends to sit down on the couch in the living room. Weiss walked back into the room and gave each of them a bag of ice that they could use, keeping one for herself as she walked over to Yang.

Weiss noticed that everyone was looking at her as if she had three heads, wondering what the ice was for. "What?"

"What's this for?" Blake asked, braving whatever answer Weiss had for them.

"You guys really expect those bruises you have to heal on their own?"

It wasn't the answer any one of them was expecting, and it was encouragement enough for them to believe that Weiss was alright with what they were. "Sorry, we just figured that you would er…" Ruby began to say before her nervousness kicked in.

"Be weirded out by your relationship?" Weiss finished for Ruby as she walked over to Yang and crouched next to her. "What kind of person do you think I am, a bigot? I honestly don't see anything wrong with it. I only wish I knew about it sooner so that I could know if some things are sensitive to you or not."

"You mean, you don't think my sister and her girlfriend are wrong?" Yang asked as Weiss held a bag of ice against her eye. "Ow ow ow, that really hurts by the way."

"Deal with it you brute," Weiss responded. "And to answer your question, if that's what they want to do, I don't see why anyone should stop them."

Ruby stood up instantly and wrapped Weiss up in a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how this makes me feel!" Ruby's excitement was apparent when Weiss felt the arms wrap her up.

"Sit back down and put that ice on your cheek!" Weiss yelled, hoping it would get Ruby to break out of the hug. After Ruby let go she sat back down and everyone worked to heal the bruises that the three girls had received.

"Oh by the way, Yang," Weiss spoke up, breaking the silence. She chuckled a bit after seeing Yang turn towards her. "You owe me for cutting my stream short."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, it's getting close to finals and so that has to take precedent. But I wanted to advance the story along so that we could get closer and closer to the actual Freezerburn of this Universe.**

**First I wanted to say that while this is a humor based AU, there will be some more serious moments in the story as well, meaning that moments like this may happen. Things like this happen all the time for people who are LGBT and I wanted to show that there are still people out there who do this kind of stuff to others every single day. Just remember that whenever you see someone getting bullied or harmed because of what they are.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow/fave/review and have a lovely day everyone!**


	5. Brakes Hard On

Weiss couldn't believe that she was so easily convinced to hang out with Yang, knowing Yang for a few months now made her realize that Yang didn't always pick something that was what Weiss would consider decent enough to do. After filming yet another Minecraft Let's Play, and winning the game a total of three times, Weiss expected to just sit in and relax for the rest of the day. Somehow she didn't anticipate Yang being so persuasive and determined to get her out of the apartment and do something with her, and she definitely didn't anticipate that Yang's idea of hanging out would involve Weiss driving Yang to just about every bar in downtown Austin.

"Yang, seriously, why am I here?" Weiss asked as they walked into the fourth bar.

"Well, I figured we need to hang out just the two of us every now and then, and also it works out that you can be the designated driver since I know you don't drink," Yang replied, alcohol already dulling part of her brain function. "It works out great, I get to drink safely, and you get out of the apartment!"

"If I had known you would've just brought me out so you could get drunk, then I don't think I would have come out because I'm not having fun right now," Weiss replied. When she waited for a response, she found that Yang wasn't hearing her, so what Weiss had said fell on deaf ears. "Of course this would happen."

Weiss couldn't decide what was worse, the situation she was in at the moment, or her own expectations when she was convinced to go out with Yang. The food was alright, but she didn't really feel all that hungry, the music was way too loud for her taste, it was really hot and she felt like she was sweating, and worst of all, her roommate wasn't in a state where she was able to make conversation, so she was pretty much there being alone and miserable.

Weiss decided to try the next best thing she could, text someone and talk to them about this predicament that she was in. After pulling out her phone, Weiss looked over at Yang, who was having just about every single guy in the bar hitting on her, and that gave Weiss enough reason to start a conversation with someone. Scrolling through her contacts list, she eventually sent a message to Ruby. Weiss and Ruby had plenty of good conversations before, so it helped her feel as if it would cause the time to fly by easily.

-Hey-

As Weiss waited for Ruby's reply, she realized that this time in between messages would suck even worse than before. She was fully aware of how aggravating this would be, but after getting a message back, she forgot it almost immediately.

=What's up?=

-Your sister dragged me out to go bar hopping with her -_- and I'm not happy about it.-

=Yikes, how many have you gotten to so far?=

-We're on number 4 I believe.-

=Well, if it makes you feel any better, Yang should be heading back to the apartment after you're done there.=

-Gee thanks, that really makes me feel better (yes there is sarcasm)-

=Just be warned now, if she decides to bring anyone back to the apartment with her, things are gonna get loud, trust me on that one.=

After reading that last message, Weiss felt even worse than before. The very thought of Yang in the throws of passion made her gag a little bit, and it made her feel a little disheartened, though she didn't notice it.

-Great, if they keep me up all night, I'm going to kill your sister.-

=You could always mess with her in the morning while she has a hangover. You haven't experienced this yet (and probably never will at this rate), but they are absolutely terrible to go through.=

-What do you mean by mess with her?-

=If you make lots of noise, or act extremely enthusiastic, watching her suffer through that will make this all worth it in the end.=

-You better be right about this.-

=I try to be. Anyway, aside from the obvious news involving you and my sister, how was your day?=

-My day went pretty well before that. We filmed the next episode of Minecraft today, and let me tell you, it was certainly a hectic moment. It was a lot of fun though so there was that, but it should be up hopefully soon and you can watch it. I don't want to spoil anything for you.-

=Well, if it helps I just saw the video go up. Btw Altar of Pimps?=

-Just watch the video, you'll see what we mean by that pretty quickly.-

=If you say so.=

-What, do you not trust me?-

=No it's not that, I just wonder how something like this could be fun. But as you say, I have to see it to understand.=

-Right.-

=Anyway, what's Yang up to now?=

Weiss looked over to see her roommate playing a round of pool with a really short girl that had a mix of brown and pink hair which also had white highlights in it. Yang looked pretty sloshed at that moment and Weiss could just tell that she was going to have to head home soon, which was a benefit. Unfortunately she also realized that the woman was probably going to be coming back with them as well.

-She's playing pool with some short girl with brown and pink hair. I think there's some white in there too.-

=Oh dear god, that's not good.=

When Weiss saw Ruby's reply, she wasn't aware of the underlying issue that Ruby was showing because of this woman. Weiss didn't see why this woman, whom apparently Ruby recognized, was going to be such a problem.

-Well that doesn't sound good.-

=It really isn't good, just trust me on this.=

-Well, what do you want me to do?-

=Yang's going to bring her back to the apartment. Try to keep that from happening if you can, but if you can't then call me when you both get back there and I'll stop by.=

-What is going on?-

=I can't tell you right now, just know that this isn't a good situation for Yang right now.=

Right then, Weiss saw Yang stumble over, with the girl in tow, right to where she was sitting. "Heya, so uh, we're just about ready to head back to our apartment," Yang slurred out, her speech marred by the evident presence of alcohol in her system. "So yeah, let's like, get the keys to your car so you can drive us back, n' stuff."

Weiss remembered what it was that Ruby said, to try and keep her from bringing this woman back to the apartment with them. She had to act now since Yang was ready to go. "Are you sure? Also, no offense to you," She said with her attention pointed at the girl with Yang for that short moment. "But I don't know how I feel about bringing a stranger into our apartment."

"Oh don't worry Weissy, she's a friend of mine and I trust her, so you should too!" Yang said. Grabbing Weiss' wrist, she led herself, her friend, and the white haired girl outside to where Weiss parked her car.

Knowing she had failed to keep Yang from bringing this girl home, Weiss had to let Ruby know that her presence was needed at her apartment. Whipping out her phone while she was being pulled, Weiss tried to send a desperate message to Ruby before they got into the car, so that Ruby could at least make it to the apartment quickly.

-Primary Objective: Failed. Proceed to Contingency Plan.-

Weiss only hoped that Ruby would get what she meant by that, and that Ruby would respond accordingly. There was only so much she could do right now, and so Weiss resorted to her fate. She needed to drive Yang home, and take a chance that Ruby would be there before her.

"Alright, do the thing with the keys and the wheel and the driving, or whatever," Yang slurred out while climbing into the backseat of her car with her friend in tow. Weiss climbed into the driver seat and started up the car, just waiting for something to happen while the drive was going on.

As Weiss drove down the streets of Austin back to her apartment, she noticed that Yang and her friend were getting hot and heavy in the backseat of her car. '_Are you kidding me right now? I'm not letting that slide in MY car, with MY roommate!_' Weiss thought to herself.

She waited for the right opportunity, when Yang's friend had her back towards the front of the car. Neither of them were wearing their seat belt, so Weiss decided to take advantage of that. In a split second, Weiss went from driving normally, to suddenly breaking hard and fast. The results of her actions were that Yang's friend was sent flying forward and down onto the floor of the back seat, and Yang herself was nearly sent up front.

Because of the sudden action, Yang gave Weiss an extremely dirty glare. Weiss had never seen Yang this angry at her before, though in her mind she was doing the right thing, though her actions forced her to think up an excuse for the sudden stop on the fly.

"What? I thought I saw a dog run out into the middle of the road, sorry," Weiss said, trying to sound as sincere as possible, while subtly playing that back again in her head, but with a sassy tone instead.

What startled them both, was the door to Weiss' car opening up, and Yang's friend stepping out. She gave Yang a glare that said she wasn't in the mood to be around her anymore, and walked away without a single word.

After having that happen, Weiss knew that Yang must've been furious with her. Instead of saying anything though, Yang just slid up into the front seat and stayed silent. Weiss continued to drive on, earning no response from the blonde to her right. Given that Yang was normally very talkative with her, Weiss just knew that she had made a mistake by taking action on her own.

It wasn't until a half hour later that they got back to their apartment. Yang immediately getting out of the car, slamming the door shut, and stumbling across the parking lot. When Weiss tried to help her walk, Yang instead just pushed her away, causing Weiss to fall and scrape her hands up. Weiss didn't know what it was that she landed on, maybe a broken bottle, but when she fell, her hand was cut open and it was bleeding pretty badly. When Weiss finally stood up again, she tried to quickly make her way inside the apartment, only to hear shouting coming from inside of it.

As she opened the door, she heard Yang shouting at her sister. "-what, I don't need to hear any of this from you right now." And as quickly as it had started, the conversation ended when Yang slammed her door shut.

Weiss didn't know what to think, having just witnessed Yang blow up on her own sister. She was so surprised by what she had seen, that she completely forgot her hand was bleeding. It wasn't until Ruby ran over to her and dragged her into the kitchen did she remember what had happened.

"Damn, what the hell caused this?" Ruby asked.

Weiss didn't want to tell her that it was Yang, mostly because she felt like this whole thing was her own fault. "Nothing, I just tripped and fell on some broken glass."

"You'll need to get that wrapped up in a bandage."

Weiss was startled when Blake had magically appeared behind her. "Jesus fucking christ, Blake, where the fuck did you come from?"

"I followed you in," Blake replied. "Ruby, can you run into the bathroom and find some gauze and an ace bandage for Weiss' hand? I'm definitely sure this won't need stitches, but we can at least keep the wound clean while it heals naturally. It doesn't look like it's wide, just a little bit deeper than your normal cut, and in an awkward place too."

"Alright sweetheart," Ruby chimed before taking off towards the bathroom.

Weiss knew after Blake had said that she followed her in, that the black haired girl knew the truth behind her cut. She was sure that Blake wouldn't say anything if she asked her to, but because of the situation as a whole, she wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Er, Blake?" Weiss meekly asked. "Can you uh, not, bring up what actually happened?"

"And why not?"

Weiss didn't know how she felt about it exactly, she wanted the two of them to stop getting frisky in her car after all. But if anything she probably could have handled things better than she actually did. It wasn't fair to Yang to ruin her own night, despite how Yang pretty much did the same to her. "Because I feel like it's at least somewhat my fault in the first place," Weiss finally replied after a few moments of deliberation.

Blake could see things falling into place, things that neither Weiss, nor Yang, nor anyone else could see. She saw that the two of them cared for each other greatly, if not in certain ways yet, though that comes with time. It was only for this reason alone, that she chose the answer she did.

"Fine, but you will have to tell her about it eventually," Blake said. "If she asks about it, then you need to tell her the truth about it, ok?"

Sighing, Weiss knew it wasn't a choice on whether she did that or not. She would have to tell her eventually, and it was better to do so sooner rather than later. "Alright, I'll say so."

"Good, now let's get this cleaned up and get you off to bed," Blake said. "I'm sure you're tired of today anyway, and we can figure out what to do with Yang in the morning."

Weiss nodded, she didn't feel like talking that much anymore anyways. After Ruby brought out the things needed to clean and wrap Weiss' hand, the patch up went quicker than Weiss expected. Soon she was heading into her room for the night, with a million thoughts on her mind. Yet despite being completely exhausted, she found that sleep was nearly impossible to come by that evening.

* * *

**AN: It's been a while since I got an update out for this, though I'm glad at where this is heading. I'm sure many of you guys are wondering what is actually going on with the Freezerburn, since I'm almost one hundred percent positive that is the sole reason that anyone is reading this. I do have one thing to say about that, so please hear me out before you get the pitchforks and pipebombs.**

**Yes, there will be freezerburn, eventually. I have an idea for when the freezerburn will actually come to life, but things take time to develop properly. And for those of you who know me by now, you know that I like to do a slow burn to things and then turn it into a raging inferno when the time is right. In fact, I'm already starting to lay down the ground work for Freezerburn to take shape, and you can see that it's already starting to form (if you look closely enough at it).**

**I'm including Neo in this with a clear purpose in mind, and I'm sure that there are many of you who can tell what that is. If, however, you don't see what that purpose is, and you wish to know what it is, then please message me and I'll tell you as much as I can, without spoiling the story for you guys too much.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this, hopefully you enjoyed this, and I plan on following this chapter up with the next one shortly. Feel free to follow, fave, and review if you wish to do so, and above all, have a pleasant day!**


	6. Stone Cold Truth Bombs

In the morning, Weiss couldn't find the energy to get out of bed. Her hand hurt, she had a massive headache, she felt a bit nauseous, and her usual motivation to get up and get out of bed that day was at an all time low. She barely got any sleep last night, and was thankful that it was a saturday and that she didn't have to work that morning. If it wasn't the case, she would've been in trouble with her job, that much she definitely knew.

Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. Normally on weekends she was up by 9 and doing something to occupy her time. Based off of what happened last night though, she could tell that today was not going to be a good day for her. Which is why she wanted to sleep in to begin with. It wasn't until she started to hear talking in the living room of her and Yang's shared apartment, did she finally crawl out of bed and get into a change of clothes.

From what she heard so far, it sounded like Yang had calmed down a bit, but Weiss assumed it was because of the hangover the blonde must've been going through. It was still noticeable that Yang was upset over something, but the fact that she wasn't a fiery ball of rage was one thing that worked in Weiss' favor. Though she didn't know the specifics of who Yang was talking with, she could only assume that Ruby and Blake had stayed overnight and crashed on the couch with the idea that they would talk to Yang in the morning.

Once Weiss was dressed in something clean, she walked out of her room, not bothering to change the way she looked, and made her way over to where they kept the medicine. She looked miserable, and by the way that Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to her and remained silent, just watching her, she could see that her miserableness was showing. When Weiss walked into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw just how badly she looked. Her hair was completely disheveled, there were noticeable dark bags underneath her eyes, which she could barely keep open to begin with, and there was a fine layer of sweat across her brow. Despite all of that though, Weiss really didn't care and simply pulled the medicine she was looking for out of the cabinet, before taking some to cure her headache and the pain in her hand.

After she swallowed the medicine, Weiss walked back out of the bathroom and into the living room, eventually turning towards her room so she could sit down in there and feel miserable, without people taking too much notice of her. She looked towards the front door, which had some small blood stains on the floor of the carpet in front of it from the night before. Everything seemed to just remind her that she was feeling miserable that day and would rather be alone.

Before she could return to the confines of her own room however, a voice called out to her that froze her solid.

"We need to talk," Yang had said right before Weiss could put her hand on the door. Weiss didn't want to deal with any of this at the moment, but it was impossible to avoid it.

So, Weiss simply turned around and waited for Yang to say something. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Yang finally spoke up, picking up on the idea that she needed to start the conversation.

"I'm not gonna assume that you intentionally tried to sabotage my night, but I wanted to say that what you did, whether intentional or not, it ruined the fun I was having, and the plans that were going to happen after we had gotten back," Yang had said.

"Yang, you and I both know that what you were planning wasn't going to end the way you expected it to," Ruby cut in. "You know exactly what she would've done, and I'm sorry, but I don't see why you should get mad at Weiss over this."

"You don't know that Rubes," Yang argued. "For all we know things could have gone exactly the way that I believed they would."

Now it was Blake's turn to cut in. "Why do you keep fixating on this girl when you know deep down that she is just going to betray you again? What's the point to all of this?"

"That won't happen!" Yang started to yell. Weiss knew that despite the hangover Yang must've been going through, she wasn't feeling it at the moment. "She won't betray me again, I just know it! But now I can't do anything to prove that I'm right because Weiss over here went and ruined all of the fun we were having last night."

"Yeah, like bar hopping and watching you get hammered while playing chauffeur was exactly what Weiss wanted to do with her night last night," Blake countered.

"We were having fun, Weiss included," Yang said. "Right Weiss?"

When she got the question, Weiss felt caught in a bad situation. On the one side, she could lie and make Yang feel better, possibly lessening the anger she had towards her. But if she told the truth, then she would show Yang that she didn't have a good night, and possibly put things into perspective for the blonde. After taking a few seconds to think of things, as well as look between the glances that she got from Ruby, Blake and Yang, she made a decision.

"I'm going back to my room," Weiss said, turning to go back into her room.

Before she could, she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull it upward. It just so happened to be the wrist that she had cut open last night, and so it hurt with the sudden grasp and movement.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna tell me exactly whether..." Yang, the one who grabbed Weiss' wrist, noticed the bandages on her hand, throwing her train of thought off track. "What happened to your hand?" Yang had asked Weiss in a low tone, curious as to whether it happened during last night.

"It's nothing," Weiss replied, dismissing the real answer to Yang's question. "Just tripped and scraped my hand up pretty badly."

"Bullshit!"

Both Yang and Weiss turned to see Blake standing up defiantly, the expression she wore full of frustration. "You and I both know that's a load of crap, so go ahead and tell her the real reason why your hand is bandaged up."

"Blake, please," Weiss pleaded softly, hoping to just put it to rest.

"No," Blake defied. "Weiss, last night you said that if it came up, then you wouldn't lie about it. So, stop trying to play it off as nothing, when it's anything but!"

That was the last straw, the one that caused Weiss to just snap. She ripped her hand out of Yang's grip, despite the jolt of pain that was sent searing through her hand, and she turned around, threw open her door and ran into her room. Slamming the door behind her and locking it, Weiss left Ruby, Blake and Yang staring at the blank wood that led to her room.

Yang didn't know what to say, she was less concerned about what Weiss did and was now more interested in trying to figure out what it was that was wrong with her roommate in the first place. Before she could even do anything though, Yang felt a hand grasp her arm.

"You need to fix this, Yang," Blake said in a low tone. "You need to go in there and let Weiss know that she can tell you the truth. And if she does, then you need to make sure that you don't get mad at her at all, because none of this is her fault, got it?"

Yang didn't even need to hear that to know what it was that she needed to do. Nodding to Blake, Yang felt her arm become released, and then she saw Blake and Ruby walk into the kitchen so that the two roommates could have a bit more privacy. After taking a deep breath, Yang knocked on the door to Weiss' room.

"Go away," Weiss shouted through the door.

"Weiss, can you please let me in?"

After a moment, Yang heard the door unlock, signalling that she could come in. Knowing that Weiss would probably need a moment, Yang waited a few seconds before opening the door to Weiss' room. Once it was opened, Yang walked in, preparing herself to work things out, like she should have in the beginning.

In the months that Weiss and Yang had known each other, Yang hadn't once stepped into Weiss' room. Yang never realized just how clean and organized Weiss' room was. From when she stepped in, she saw Weiss' desk immediately to the right, set up with an abundance of tech and who knows what. The rooms window sat right in between Weiss' desk and the bottom edge of her bed, with the head of the bed up against the rooms far wall. Aside from that, Yang finally got to see the complex paintings, the fan based posters, the Puerto Rican flag above her desk, all of the little nick knacks that hung around the walls, adding personality to what would normally be a blank room.

That singular moment caused Yang to realize one very important thing, she didn't know Weiss anywhere near where she thought she did, in fact she really didn't know Weiss at all. In that moment of realization, Yang couldn't help but blame herself for this lack of knowing about her roommate, the blonde figuring that she could have easily done more to learn about the white haired girl.

Yang's gaze finally turned to Weiss, who was laying on her bed under her covers. Yang could've swore that when she noticed Weiss in the position she was in, the girl was crying softly. That small act, that one sensation sent guilt shooting through Yang's heart, a feeling that made her so morose and pained at her own actions, that she felt as if she was about to cry herself.

"Weiss?" Yang finally spoke up as she made her way over to Weiss' bed.

"What?" Weiss said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry," Yang said, admitting to her mistakes. "I should have realized it last night, but I didn't know that you weren't having fun." Weiss looked up at Yang, ready to object to the blonde's statement, but Yang stopped her. "Please, don't lie to me and tell me what I want to hear just to make me feel better. I would rather you tell me the truth and just give me what I deserve."

Knowing that, Weiss nodded and took a few deep breaths to compose herself. "Yang, in all honesty, I didn't have any fun at all last night. I felt as if I was just being dragged along simply because I don't drink. I felt as if I was just being used as a means for you to get drunk, knowing that you could simply have me drive you home when you got smashed. The worst of it was the fact that I basically felt alone, despite having you there with me. There wasn't anyone for me to talk to, and you were off drinking, so there really wasn't anything to do either."

"What about, oh what's his name," Yang said.

"Who, Colt?" Weiss asked, earning a nod from Yang. "He doesn't exist."

When Yang gave a surprised look, Weiss took that as her cue to continue. "That's just a gag that we have going on in videos at work. Something to make a joke about whenever we get the chance."

"I'm sorry, Weiss, I really am," Yang cut in.

"It's ok, though if I were to be honest, I did stop in the middle of the street intentionally, because you were about to bang in the back seat of my car and I really didn't need to have that after the bad night I had been through leading up to that point," Weiss mentioned.

Yang, despite how mad she was about that originally, realized that she deserved it after the way she had treated Weiss in the earlier parts of the evening. She nodded, accepting the blame for the actions she had inadvertently caused.

"So, what really happened with your hand?" Yang asked, knowing she would probably get even more resistance from Weiss, but also having a good idea of what might have happened. "And please don't hold back, if it's my fault, let me know."

After hearing Yang give her the ok, Weiss sighed and took in another deep breath. "Last night, in your drunken anger, you pushed me over when I tried to help you get into the building. I got a pretty bad cut from the fall because I fell on some broken glass that cut open my hand."

Yang felt terrible about what she had done. She had been the cause of Weiss' injured hand, and what was worse, she didn't even realize it till that moment.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry, Weiss," Yang said as tears burst from her own eyes. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and cried into the crook of her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Weiss couldn't tell what it was that caused her to feel this way, but with Yang wrapping her arms around her, Weiss felt a warmth she had never experienced before in her life. Weiss couldn't help but return the favor, and knowing just how upset Yang was a knowing the damage that she had caused, couldn't help but feel better about the whole thing.

"I forgive you, Yang," Weiss whispered into Yang's ear. She felt Yang's grip tighten around her, causing Weiss to feel more comfortable in the blonde's arms.

* * *

**AN: Welp, needed to get past this angsty moment, and as you can see, the feelings for each other between Yang and Weiss are developing, even if they don't know what it is yet.**

**As for the minor detail regarding Weiss having a fake internet boyfriend. I figured that if something like that should ever come up, then people will know that it's just a gag and that it isn't meant to be taken seriously.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little bit of Freezerburn angst, and while I don't plan on having much of it in the story, I can't promise that it won't show up again. But I can promise you that we'll be going back to the humor for a while until that point comes up again.**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope you all have a lovely day.**


	7. Giving Thanks

Weiss couldn't help but run around her apartment frantically, spending an incredible amount of time cleaning the near spotless home. Normally she would be fine with how her apartment looked, but this wasn't a normal day. She couldn't do anything for the kitchen though, as that was currently occupied by her roommate Yang, but everywhere else in the apartment aside from that and Yang's room was incredibly clean.

It was thanksgiving, the first time Weiss was spending that holiday away from home. Since it was the first time she would be away from home for this holiday, Weiss' family agreed on going down to her apartment and spending the holiday at Weiss' place this year. While Weiss was excited to see her family again, she also knew the extremely high expectations of her father, and that drove her to make the place as spotless and perfect as possible.

"Yang is your room cleaned up?" Weiss called out to the blonde.

Yang looked up from where she was working, her face covered in flour and her hands slimy from the turkey. "Yes, my room is mostly clean, see for yourself."

Taking Yang up on her offer, Weiss walked over to Yang's room and looked inside, noticing that Yang had actually been truthful about what she said. When she told Yang that her room needed to be perfectly clean, Yang had originally been adamant about it. She didn't think anyone would really make much of a stink about her personal space, but after hearing Weiss explain the situation with her parents, Yang begrudgingly agreed to a cleanup, for Weiss' sake.

"Yo, Weiss," Yang shouted across the apartment. "When is your fam getting here?"

"In about an hour," Weiss replied, hearing a knock at the door. She panicked, hoping that it wasn't actually them. "Oh no, don't tell me I fucked it up." As she ran over to the door she silently composed herself and opened the door, only to find that it was just Ruby and Blake on the other side.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The pair said as they walked through the doorway, hugging Weiss as they walked past her.

When Weiss saw the pair walk in, she let her head fall backwards as a sigh escaped. Feeling Blake and Ruby hug her, she subconsciously returned the hug and allowed herself to relax since she had more time to prepare for her family.

"Trouble in paradise, Weiss?" Blake asked when she noticed how Weiss reacted.

"No, I just thought that you were my family having arrived early," Weiss replied. "I know that Yang and Ruby have met my sisters, and I've told you all about my mom, but let's just say that my father isn't necessarily the easiest to deal with. Yang got the short version, and that version goes as such. My father has really high expectations of me and he doesn't completely approve of what I'm doing."

"Really, that's not something a father should do," Ruby mentioned.

"Apparently her father isn't much like dad, Ruby," Yang said to her sister. "Also way to make me feel like chopped liver, not even a hello for me?"

When she heard that, Ruby skipped over to the kitchen and hugged her sister. "Happy thanksgiving, Yang!"

"Happy thanksgiving to you too, squirt," Yang replied. "And same goes for you Blakey!"

"Happy thanksgiving," Blake said to Yang before turning back to Weiss. "Isn't your father some big corporate executive?"

"Yep, he owns and runs a big oil company," Weiss answered. "He thinks that what I do is stupid and that it isn't a real job, but when I told him that I would rather do this than go into the business and have the luxuries that came with that life, he pretty much cut me off from the benefits and told me that I was on my own monetarily unless I came back. He still accepts that I'm his daughter but for publicity's sake, anything to keep his companies image in good light."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass if you ask me," Yang called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, so if you see me and my father get into an argument today, please just stay out of it," Weiss mentioned. "It'd be better for you if you guys even just went into Yang's room if that were to happen."

Right then and there Weiss' phone went off, a message appearing on the screen, it's sender being shown as Winter.

\Hey, we just landed at the airport. Once we get to the rental we should be at your apartment shortly after that.\

"Speaking of which, they just got off the plane so they should be here in about an hour," Weiss let everyone know before turning her attention to the phone once more.

-Alright, thanks for letting me know.-

Once Weiss sent the message, she walked over to the couch and sat down, a wave of exhaustion overcoming her. Blake and Ruby went to go help Yang with their Thanksgiving meal, while Weiss felt her eyes droop and sleep take over.

* * *

When Weiss finally woke up, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her from her slumber. It took her a second to realize that Ruby had nudged her just enough so that she woke up.

"Wakey wakey," Ruby said as Weiss sat up from where she was laying on the couch.

"How long was I out?" Weiss asked.

"About 3 weeks," Yang called out from the kitchen.

If it wasn't for Yang's very obvious lie, Weiss would've thought she was true. But to say that she was out for three weeks, no one even had to question whether she was joking around or not.

"Har har, very funny," Weiss grumbled, before turning her full attention towards Ruby. "Seriously though, how long was I out for?"

"Almost an hour, though your family hasn't gotten here yet," Ruby replied. Right at that moment though, Weiss' phone happened to go off, Ruby mentally cursing her luck at the timing of the message.

"Looks like you might've spoken too soon hun," Blake said as she walked over to Ruby and gave her a kiss, before shoving a few bottles of cleaning supplies into her arms. "Now, let's get this put away before they get in here."

With Ruby and Blake working to clean up after they spent even more time working on that, Weiss reached for her phone to see what the message she just got was.

\We just got into the building, so remember to hide your playboys.\

'_Of course Winter would say something like that,_' Weiss mused to herself.

Standing up and shaking the cobwebs from her head, Weiss prepared herself for the inevitable arrival of her family. As the last bottle of Clorox was put away, Weiss heard a knock on the door, signaling that her family had arrived.

Weiss of course took a moment to compose herself, she knew her father wouldn't approve if she was nervous or stressed out. After taking a couple of seconds to steady herself, she walked towards the door, and calmly opened it.

She wasn't at all surprised by what she saw when the door opened up. There were her two little sisters, Winter and Willow, both standing right in the doorway, their lips having been close enough to kiss the door, and the goofiest faces they could muster. Their mother was behind them in the hallway, her hand to her forehead while it was shaking.

"Winter, Willow, oh it's so great to see you two!" Weiss proclaimed as she pulled the two of them into a group hug.

Watching from the kitchen, Yang felt her chest swell with joy when she saw how happy Weiss was to see her family again. Yang knew that she hadn't seen them in months, so it was great that she could have this opportunity with them.

Once Weiss let go of her sisters, she turned to her mom, only to find that there was something missing. "Hey, mom, where's dad?"

That one question set the tone to a much more somber one, everyone realizing that Weiss' father was not there. Ruby Blake and Yang felt a pang of hurt pierce their hearts, the girl who's father not showing up having become one of their closest friends in the past few months. It hurt to see her expression go from happy, to confused, to downright hurt in a matter of seconds.

Soon, Weiss' mother walked over to her daughter and pulled Weiss into a hug. "I'm sorry mi chiquita, apparently he got called away to a business conference in L.A. and he won't be back until Sunday."

After hugging her mother for a few seconds, Yang assumed she was composing herself so she wouldn't cry in front of everyone, Weiss let go and took a deep breath. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to enjoy this day without him," Weiss said, though people could tell that she was upset over what happened.

"Oh, so I have some introductions to make," Weiss said, quickly changing the topic. "Mama, this is Ruby, my roommates sister, and our friend Blake." Weiss then pointed into the kitchen where Yang was working. "And this is my roommate Yang. You guys, I would like for you to meet my mother." Weiss definitely sounded much more cheerful now that she had gotten over the fact that her father wasn't there, though having her mother and sisters around helped out quite a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Mrs. Schnee said, her native Puerto Rican accent just noticeable to the three.

"Nice to meet ya Mama Schnee!" Yang called from the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes, so I hope you're hungry."

"Oh man, I'm so starving," Winter called from where she sat on the couch with Willow. Weiss couldn't help but notice that the two of them were sitting an awful lot closer to each other since the last time she saw either of them, but put it off as the two of them getting even closer now that she was away from home.

"Well then, you're in luck because Yang's cooking is incredible!" Weiss proclaimed. Then she suddenly remembered something. "Say Yang, what time is your dad and your uncle showing up?"

"Right now!"

Weiss turned around to see that she had left the apartment door open, and that Yang and Ruby's dad and uncle had just arrived.

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to give them a hug.

"How you doing sweetheart," Taiyang said as he hugged his daughter. "I'd come over and hug you too Yang, but I know better than to disturb you while you're cooking."

"You know it!"

"Anyway," Weiss spoke up once again. "Mom, this is Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen. Mr. Xiao Long, Mr. Branwen, this is my mother Isabella Schnee."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Mrs. Schnee said.

"Same goes to you," Taiyang replied. "And it's nice to see you two again as well…um…Winter and…wait it'll come to me…"

"Willow," The youngest Schnee responded.

"Right, I knew that."

"Anyway, it'll be a bit until dinner, but for now, why don't we all catch up?" Weiss said as she turned to her siblings. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys, and you have no idea how much I've missed seeing you."

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and soon Weiss found that everyone was asleep. Weiss had given her mother her own room, and her sisters were each on an air mattress in the living room. Ruby and Blake brought Taiyang and Qrow to their house since the two of them lived so far away themselves. Yang still had her room, and Weiss elected to take the couch since it was her family that was over.

The next day Weiss went out with her family so that she could show them around town and do some Black Friday shopping. That normally wasn't something she would do, but because it was an opportunity to spend time with her family and show them around town, she would do it. After they returned, Ruby and Blake showed up to join the Schnee family. Yang wasn't due back for another few hours because she was at work, but that wasn't a big deal.

As they were all on the couch with Winter's laptop hooked up to a TV so they could watch the videos that Weiss was involved in, Weiss felt comfortable with how things turned out. She had been away from home for about half a year now and she felt as if things were working out. All things considered, it dawned on her that there was one group of people whom she had to especially thank for all of her success.

"WHY IS YOUR HEAD STILL DOING THAT?!"

The shout on the tv had gotten Weiss to snap out of her thoughts and see what it was that her family was watching. Her family was clearly having a fun time watching, especially her mother. Weiss was really happy that her family was so supportive of her decision, seeing that she was really happy with what she was doing with her life.

At that moment, Weiss knew that she needed to do something, and so she excused herself to her room. Once she was in, she powered on her webcam and her computer, the two devices turning on quickly. Once it was on, she loaded up a recording program, aimed her webcam towards her, and then began started a video.

"Hey guys, it's your favorite Ice Queen here, so, there isn't really going to be a video today and no stream either. My family is up for the holiday and I haven't seen them in about six months, so nothing against you guys, I love you all very much, but I'm taking this time to spend with them while I can. But that's not the reason I'm doing this right now."

Weiss took a pause when she heard her family laughing out in the living room, and it made her smile.

"If you heard that, my family is watching the newest Minecraft Lets' Play, and you should too once you're done watching this. But anyway, I just wanted to take this opportunity right now to tell you guys, I love you all. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to find something that I absolutely love to do with my life, and you guys have all been there to support me when I first started doing what I'm doing now. I remember the first day I came down here to Austin, I was a bit nervous because I didn't know anyone and I was going to be so far from home. Since then, I've made some of the best friends possible, and you guys have all been there to support me when I was going through a transition into a new life."

Weiss took another pause to think about one person in particular who has been there for everything. "There's one specific person I wanted to thank though, and that's my roommate Yang. She has been an amazing person so far, such an outgoing and caring friend, and honestly I think things would've been different if she wasn't around. So, to all my fans, to Duck Beak Productions for giving me this huge opportunity, to my family, and especially to Yang, thank you guys for sticking with me, and helping me get to where I am right now. I couldn't have done this without you."

Once she finished what she was saying, Weiss ended the recording and started the upload to her personal YouTube channel, then let it go and returned to her family so that she could make the most out of this opportunity.

* * *

**AN: We're making progress! It's getting closer and closer to the point where Yang and Weiss actually get to hook up, but even then there's still quite a ways to go before we reach that point. Things are going to progress slowly, because in this case, it's very natural for it to do so that way. "The greatest treasures come to those who wait."**

**As for what Weiss said in her video, it's how I personally feel about all of you guys who have been there supporting my writing! I wouldn't be where I am today in terms of writing for the RWBY FF Community, if it wasn't for you guys being there to show me how much you love (or at least tolerate) what I'm doing. So, I wanted to take this special opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has followed, faved, reviewed, or even just read what I wrote. It's because of you guys that I keep going, and I want you guys to know how much I love all the support you show, no matter what fic it's for.**

**Thank you, for everything you've done for me.**


End file.
